


us together, in this life

by skamz



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestly! that is mostly it, they're ridiculous but mostly they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamz/pseuds/skamz
Summary: Isak and Even go away for the weekend, which leads to dances toUnchained Melody, cuddles by the fireplace, and just a lot of love.





	us together, in this life

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is honestly just a lot of fluff, and it's cheesy, because i can't help it 
> 
> this one is for the wonderful [dora](evens5main.tumblr.com) who had her birthday yesterday :) i hope this is as soft as you wanted it to be 

It doesn't take long for Isak to notice him when he walks out of school with the boys after his last class. Even is over there, leaning against the back of his parents' car, the one they allow him (them) to borrow sometimes. 

It's not surprising, how quick Isak's eyes are to find him, because even when he's barely in his field of vision, they always do—find Even.

Except—

He hadn't expected him to come pick him up today—he wasn't supposed to, was he? Isak remembers their last conversation this morning:

_"I'll be back home at around 20:30," Even tells him, before cupping his cheek, and his kiss faintly tastes of toast and jam and him, like the Friday mornings he actually looks forward to, now._

_Isak smiles and nods. "That's chill, we're gonna hang out at Jonas' with the boys after school anyway."_

Even makes his way toward them, and it's always one of the nicest feelings, familiar and warm, to see him after spending all these hours apart. But Isak has to admit that he's also slightly confused, right now. 

"Hey baby," Isak greets him, half-hesitant, as Even's arm finds its place around his waist. 

Even huffs out a small laugh, leans in to kiss Isak's temple.  "I know I wasn't supposed to come pick you up."

Isak notices how Even and the boys exchange a knowing smile, and he furrows his brows, even more confused now. 

"So," Jonas begins. "You're not, like, actually coming with us to my place to play FIFA."

"Huh?"

"You and me might be going somewhere else instead," Even says. 

Isak slowly blinks. "I...don't understand?" 

"My parents' cabin," Even replies, smile in his voice and in his eyes and it takes a moment for Isak to register the information, and—

"Wait, you mean  _now_?" 

Even nods. 

"But—" Isak suddenly remembers, how Jonas had asked him all these questions about his plans for the weekend. "So, wait,  _that's_ why you kept asking me if I was doing something," he says, mouth a little agape. "And today—" 

"Was so you wouldn't suspect anything," Mahdi finishes. 

"So you all  _knew_  ?" 

The boys nods. 

"And you didn't  _tell_ me?" 

"Baby, the whole point of a surprise is that you're not supposed to know," Even softly says, and Isak feels his hand slide into the pocket of his coat, gently squeezing Isak's.

And Isak can't help but melt a little, his body gravitating toward Even's, as he begins to realize what all of this means. That they're going away, just the two of them; that Even had planned this whole thing for them.

"He's taking you on some romantic cabin trip  _and_ he's preventing you from getting your ass kicked by me at FIFA, like,  _who_ does that," Magnus pretends to be moved, swiping a finger under his eye. 

Isak scoffs. "As if you've ever kicked my ass at football."

Magnus looks over at Mahdi and Jonas for support, and they both shrug. He rolls his eyes, sighing exasperatedly, and Isak can't help the small smile that forms on his lips. 

He looks at his friends and remembers that they were all in on this with Even, that they had wanted for this to be a surprise for him. And the thing is that, with friends like the ones in front of him, with a boyfriend like the one standing beside him—

It really can't get much better than this. 

***

They get in the car and Even starts to drive ("I'll take over when we get closer to the cabin," Isak offers. Even crooks an eyebrow, and Isak shrugs), lets Isak pick the songs they listen to. 

"Wait, I didn't even pack anything," Isak says. 

Even takes one of his hands off the wheel for a few seconds, gently rubs Isak's thigh. "Everything's in the trunk."

"Okay but I had, like, one clean shirt left at home."

"I did a bit of laundry," Even tells him.

Isak bites back a giggle. "You  _did_?" 

Even rolls his eyes, but his beautiful smile reveals his teeth, and,  _oh—_

"I love you," Isak says. 

Even keeps his eyes on the road, but Isak can see how his expression softens, lips parted slightly as he sighs, before he replies "I love you too." 

And in this moment Isak wants to reach out, wants to run a finger across his mouth, and along his jaw where he could feel the stubble, and down his neck where the skin becomes smoother. Wants to, but knows he can't right now, so Isak turns around in his seat, temple leaned against the headrest, and he simply watches the love of his life drive them to destination.

The view outside the window can definitely wait. 

***

They've been living together for over nine months now, Isak is used to private moments with Even. But this feels different, somehow. 

This place is secluded; it's away from the city, it's not part of a large building and there are no other people on the other side of any of the walls here. It's away from their daily lives, away from school and work and from everything, it almost seems. It's a higher level of privacy.  

It feels—special. 

And don't get him wrong, Isak loves their apartment he calls home, loves it despite its flaws, despite the fact that it's so small, and that there are these spots where the floor creaks, and that the kitchen faucet sometimes leaks, and that it often gets too warm in the winter with the heater on. He loves it because Even is there with him, because it's the space they share together. And so Isak can't help but love this place as well, because Even is standing here, and they're together, and—in a way, this is home, too. 

"I've been looking forward to this for two weeks," Even says as he comes to wrap his arms around Isak's stomach, and Isak rests his forearms on top of his.

"Two weeks?"

"Mhmm." 

Even doesn't let go, as they decide to head to their bedroom. 

"You know, I can't walk properly with you attached to me," Isak says, but he doesn't sound like he's actually protesting. 

So they start walking—or at least, they try to. They make three whole steps before Even start laughing into the crook of Isak's neck, as they struggle to coordinate their legs. Isak laughs, too, both because of the sheer silliness of the situation and because hearing Even's laugh does that to him. 

Isak turns around, smile still wide on his face, and he buries his fingers into the hair on the back of Even's head, brings their mouths together. They stand there, in the middle of a hallway, making out slow but fervent.

Even lets out a low groan. "Okay, let's go," he says, breaking the kiss and taking Isak's hand in his. 

Isak is about to kiss him again when they reach the bedroom, but Even steps away from him.

"Sit on the bed," he instructs. Isak gives him a questioning look. 

Even huffs out a laugh, nods toward the bed. "Come on," he says, tenderness in his voice, light in his eyes. "Don't you trust me?" 

Isak is still a little perplexed but—

Of course he trusts Even. 

He sits on the edge of the bed and Even heads toward the dresser on top of which there is a speaker. He connects his phone to it and then this  _song_ starts to play, and Even freaking—

" _Oh, my love, my darling,_ " he sings along, slowly walking toward the bed. He strokes Isak's cheek with his fingers. " _I've hungered for your touch_." 

"Are you kidding me?" Isak mouths as he looks up to him, but he can't stop the grin that spreads across his face.

Even slowly shakes his head, playful, before he turns around, steps away from him until he's completely out of reach and Isak can't help but think:

 _Come back here_. 

Even starts to dance to the rhythm of this really sappy song, slowly moving his hips and it's  _ridiculous_. Isak hides his face behind his hands, but he still peeks through his fingers. Because it's Even, after all, and he doesn't actually want to miss this. 

Even grabs the hem of his sweater and begins to lift it up, revealing his stomach, and he's getting closer and closer as he does, until—

 _Thud_.

He trips on the rug and falls. 

"Oh, shit." Isak quickly goes to kneel beside him. "Baby, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, just—" Even winces a little, grabbing at his knee. 

"Hold on, let me take a look," Isak softly says. Even takes his hand off as Isak carefully, carefully rolls up the leg of his pant, revealing his slightly chafed and red knee. It doesn't look too bad, thankfully.

"You're fine," Isak whispers, before he leans in and gently kisses him there.  

Even sighs. "Can't believe I've officially ruined  _Unchained Melody_ , though," he says. 

"Well," Isak starts, and then kisses Even's half-pouting, half-smiling mouth. "There wasn't much to ruin to begin with." 

Even gasps exaggeratedly and Isak rolls his eyes.

"Alright, let's get you up," Isak says, and he doesn't even hesitate before he slides an arm under Even's knees, and another around his back, holding him tight as he gradually stands up. 

Even yelps in surprise, immediately wrapping his arm around Isak's neck.

Isak's legs are a little wobbly as he heads toward the bed—he can lift him up, but Even is not  _light_ by any means.

"Please don't drop me," Even pleads, but his tone is mostly teasing.

Isak sighs as he carefully lies him down on the bed, says "I'd never drop you." And it's not quite playful, and he sounds serious when he says the words, because he means them. He'd never drop Even. 

The next second, Even is pulling him close, and they're grabbing at each other's clothes, undressing themselves and each other. And it's rushed, but Isak slows down as he pulls down Even's pants, careful not to hurt. 

And then Isak touches and kisses every square inch of his body, it seems, and he's so in love with every single one of them, and how they belong to this boy—his boy. Mostly, Isak is so,  _so_ in love with how every single square inch of Even fits so perfectly with every single square inch of him. Like they're just made to belong together. 

Always.

*** 

It's a lazy morning, the next day. There are no alarms and they wake up when their bodies have had enough rest. Isak doesn't even know what time it is, doesn't really care to know, not when his back is pressed against Even's chest like this and he's completely enveloped by his warmth, and he has no plans for the day other than to spend it with him.

Isak feels Even shift a little, nuzzling his hair and inhaling deep. 

"Good morning, baby," he says, running a hand up and down Isak's chest, before it settles somewhere close to his heart. 

"'Morning," Isak greets back as he places his hand on top of Even's.

"What do you wanna do today?" 

Isak shrugs, interlacing their fingers. "I don't care," he whispers. "Just be here with you."

He can feel Even's lips smile against his shoulder. 

***

Even's knee is a little bruised, but he doesn't really have any problem standing or walking. Still, Isak insists on being the one who cooks them diner. 

"I've made fettuccine Alfredo, like, well over twenty times before," Isak argues.

Even raises an eyebrow. 

"At  _least_ five times." 

And so Isak cooks the Alfredo sauce, follows every step of a recipe he finds online (and he does a  _fantastic_ job). He lets the pasta cook, which will take at least ten minutes, so in the meantime, he walks over to Even, puts his hands on his shoulders and massages them a little, revels in the way his muscles relax under his touch.

"You know, I have that song stuck in my head," Isak tells him.

He leans his head back to look at Isak. "Which song?" 

"Your song from yesterday," he says. 

Even breaks into a smile, and then he's standing and facing Isak. He wraps his arms around his waist. "Yeah?" 

Isak nods. 

Even gently squeezes him, before taking Isak's hand in his. "Dance with me," he says, and he rests his forehead against Isak's. He begins to hum the song, singing some of the lyrics, and they sway together, barely.

And the thing is, Isak doesn't really mind the song when it's coming out of Even's mouth, as they slow dance in the middle of the kitchen; doesn't really mind it, when Even lets him feel it against his cheek, his chin, his lips. 

He doesn't mind it at all. 

***

They decide to have diner by the fireplace, and when they finish their plates, they lie on the pillows and blankets they brought with them. 

"Can I ask you," Isak starts, lifting his head off Even's chest. 

"Hm?"

"Was there, like, a reason why you felt like coming here this weekend?" It's really not out of the ordinary, Even deciding to plan something like this for the two of them, but Isak is curious nonetheless. He also loves it, when Even shares his thoughts with him, and the reasons why he comes up with certain ideas, whether they're related to his art or when he simply decides to plan something sweet for the two of them. 

"You remember," Even begins, and the look in his eyes is loving, and warm. "When we came here last winter?" 

Of course, Isak remembers. It had been barely over a month after they had gotten together, and Even's parents had allowed them to stay here for the weekend. They didn't have their own apartment, back then, and it had been a pretty huge deal, spending all this time completely by themselves. Isak doesn't think he could ever forget how much he had cherished that weekend, back then. 

Isak nods, turns his head to kiss Even's chest. 

"We came here on the third weekend of January, and I was thinking..." 

Isak suddenly remembers today's date—January 20th. It's the third weekend of January. "You wanted to come back here a year later?" 

"Yeah," Even says after a moment. "But also," he then adds, and he starts drawing lines on Isak's back with the tip of his fingers, making goosebumps emerge on Isak's skin. "I was thinking that this could be a tradition." 

"A tradition?" Isak asks. 

"Mhmm. Like, we could come here, you know, every year, on the third weekend of January."  

 _Every year_. 

It wasn't something they'd often do at the beginning of their relationship—think about their future together. It had probably not come up in any of the conversations they had when they first came here a year ago. They had mostly wished to enjoy the moments they got to spend together.

But  _now_ , after over a year of being with Even, after living with him for nine months, after experiencing each other's highs and lows, when Isak does find himself thinking about the future, Even is always a part of it. Isak doesn't mind telling himself that they're a sure thing, now, doesn't hesitate to. 

"I'd love it if we came here every year on the third weekend of January," he replies, breathes Even in, lets his scent fill his nostrils. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Isak whispers. "I wanna have traditions with you."  

A moment passes, and Even has an arm around his shoulders, and Isak can hear his heartbeat. And there's also the sound of the fireplace crackling, and the comfortable warmth that emanates from it. 

"And I don't care if they're really great ones like coming here every January, or, I don't know, us watching that  _Three Wishes for Cinderella_ movie every Christmas Eve, or beer and pizza every Thursday or, anything, really," Isak says, and then sighs. "I just know that I love life with you."

Even is taking deeper breaths; Isak can feel his chest rising higher. He runs his fingers through Isak's hair, kisses the top of his head. 

"I love life with you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :) and as always, please do share your thoughts with me, if you feel like it! i hope you all have a lovely weekend 
> 
>  
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://skamz.tumblr.com) :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're my favourite waste of time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515651) by [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/pseuds/Teatrolley)




End file.
